Happily Never After :GG The Next Generation
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: Carter Archibald is the youngest daughter of Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. She returns from England to Manhattan and immediately became the hottest topic. She got reunite with Taylor Bass and her childhood sweetheart. Read Inside !


**Plot: Carter Archibald by her birth name is the daughter of Nate Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen. She returned from England after her parents got into a major car crash. She wants to lead a normal life and earn her own living. However, she realize at Upper East Side and as the daughter of Manhattan's top socialite. It is pretty hard to be normal. **

**Carter Elizabeth Marie Masen van der Woodsen Archibald  
16-17  
Student at Constance Billiard School for girls/ Works at a frozen yoghurt shop/ Socialite/ Model/ Actress/ Singer  
more about her: Carter Archibald is the youngest daughter of Nate and Serena Archibald and is the fraternal twin sister of Jason. She is an insecure tomboy who moved to England with her family when she was eight leaving behind her childhood friends and crush, Taylor, Edric and Nate respectively. When she was 15, her parents and brothers got into a car accident and she decided to move to Manhattan to live with her distanced aunt, Jessica Archibald. She works at a frozen yoghurt shop because she wants to live an independent life. She lives at the school hostel even when Taylor insisted for her to live with them. However, she falls in love with Nate Santiago who is now dating Taylor who is her best friend and everything take a huge turn. She is also best friends with Alyssa and Cindy. She is considered very conservative girl who never had her first kiss. She is describe as being the sweetest girl on the planet.  
Looks: Carter is describe having long straight honey red brown locks before it was dyed and cut to a dark brown bob. She has bright huge blue eyes and deep crease eye lids and flawless fair skin with a hint of blush. Her face is beautifully framed by her square face shape and angular chin. She stands at a height of 167cm and is said to be very petite and slim.  
**

**Taylor Blair Bass  
16-17  
Student at Constance Billiard School for girls/ Model/ Socialite  
more about her: Taylor is the only daughter of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. She is the queen bee of the school and is always the spotlight of gossips. She is dating Stan Santiago, y captain of the Lacrosse team. She is friends since she was born with Stan, Edric and Carter until she moved away. She started dating Stan since middle school. When Carter returns, Taylor did mention that she felt threatened because Carter is beautiful and sweet and most importantly she does not live a promiscuous life. Taylor got even more jealous when Stan and Carter got even closer.  
Looks: Taylor has long curly chocolate brown hair which framed her heart face shape. She has medium fair skin which brought out her wide chocolate brown eyes. She stands at a height at 165cm with medium shoulders. She is describe as having a full chest wearing 36c cup bras  
**

**Nathaniel Issac Joseph Stany 'Stan' Santiago  
17-18  
Student at St. Jude School for boys / Socialite / Head prefect / Captain of the Lacrosse team  
more about him: Stan Santiago is the son of Manhattan's now largest socialite. He is the golden boy of St. Jude's, head prefect and captain of the Lacrosse team. He is dating their affiliated school's queen bee, Taylor Bass. He is described as the perfect guy anyone wants as their boyfriend. He is best friends with Edric and had known him, Carter and Taylor since he was born. He secretly has a crush on Carter Archibald describing her as very beautiful, sweet but insecure inside. He loves to hang out at the frozen yoghurt shop Carter works at. He secretly helps Carter whenever she is in trouble and wants be her 'secret guardian angel'. He dated Alyssa and Cindy later but realize none of them can be compared to how he feel about Carter. He is very talented in sports and it music. He is said to be the hottest guy on the planet with girl dreaming to be with him and guys dreaming to be him.  
Looks: Stan had a dark brown 'not exactly straight' lock which is described as luscious with wide round dark brown eyes with deep eyelids that made girls fall head over heels over. He has a mid golden tan skin with very broad shoulders. He stands in a height of 185cm and is describing as very slim. He has angular chin.  
**

**Edric Eric Zon van der Woodsen  
17-18  
Student at St. Jude School for boys / Socialite/ Player  
more about him: Edric is the son of Erick van der Woodsen and Jenny Humphrey. He is also the cousin of Carter, Asaro and Jason. Edric is described as a self-obnoxious jerk that has many girlfriends and is a huge player. Edric is also very sweet to the girls he dates. He is in love Taylor but just refuses to admit anything. He is also very loving and caring towards Carter because she is his beloved cousin.  
Looks: Edric is describe having dark black straight hair which compliments his fair skin and matches his brilliant green eyes. He stands in a height of 179cm and is very slim and lean. His shoulders are not as broad when compared to Stan. He has very sharp chin but not considered as angular  
**

**Luciana Vanessa Humphrey  
15-16  
Student at Constance Billiard School for girls/ Model/ Designer  
more about her: Luciana Humphrey is the youngest daughter of Dan and Vanessa Humphrey. Luciana is a very materialistic girl who aspires to be the queen bee of the school. She has a crush on Stan Santiago and would do anything to be popular. Her parents are not very rich and live in Brooklyn but they work hard to get her into Constance. Luciana  
Looks: Luciana has long strawberry blonde hair which frames her heart shaped face and match her light hazel eyes. Luciana stands in a height of 163cm with a really huge chest at her age. She has very white fair skin which is describe as flawless with very red lips.  
**

**Hayden Bryan Humphrey  
16-17  
Student at St. Jude School for boys  
more about him: Hayden is the oldest son of Dan and Vanessa Humphrey. Hayden is described as anti social and a school nerd in St. Jude's. However, he has a crush on Carter since he was five until her move away when he was eight. Hayden serves as a caring and thoughtful older brother to Luciana concerning whether popularity has taken over her mind.  
Looks: Hayden is said having dark brown curly locks with hazel eyes like his younger sister, Luciana. He stands at a height of 169cm with dark features at tan skin.**

Alyssa Kathryn Sordino  
16-17  
Student at Lake Side High School  
more about her: Alyssa is the best friend of Carter and Cindy. She works at the same frozen yoghurt shop as Carter and Cindy. She is very sweet and nice but can be humorous at times. She dated Stan Santiago but broke up later. She then date Asaro Archibald, brother of Carter.  
Looks: Alyssa has long pin straight black hair with dark eyes shapes her oval shaped face. Her features are described as very dark and precise. She has a tan colored skin and stands at a height of 164cm.

Cindy Melinda Leister  
16-17  
Student at Lake Side High School  
more about her: Cindy is the best friend of Carter and Cindy. She works at the same frozen yoghurt shop as them. Cindy is a quirky and enthusiastic girl who is very excited at most things. She dated Stan Santiago.  
Looks: Cindy has long dark curly locks with green eyes. Her skin is very fair with beautifully shows off her features and precise heart shaped face. Her lips are full and thick and she stand at a height of 168cm.  


**Asaro James van der Woodsen Archibald  
18-19  
Student at Cambridge University  
more about him: Asaro is the oldest son of Nate Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen. Asaro first got into an accident with his parents and younger brother. He stayed in England to recuperate while his sister returns to their hometown. He later returns to visit and dated Alyssa.  
Looks: Asaro has dark dirty blonde locks with chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. He has chiseled strong jaw line and stand at a height of 175cm.  
**

**Jason Christopher van der Woodsen Archibald  
16-17  
Student at St. Jude School for boys**

**More about him: Jason is the second son of Nate Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen and he is also the fraternal twin brother of Carter. Jason got into an accident with his parents and older brother. His sister Carter is then send to Manhattan to live with their aunt. He later recovers and returns to study there. **

**Looks: Jason is the fraternal twin brother of Carter but both of them don't look alike. Jason has honey blonde hair and bright chocolate brown eyes. He stands at a height of 170cm.**

**  
Jessica Fitzmanda Archibald  
34  
Aunt of Carter Archibald  
More about her: Jessica Archibald is the aunt of Asaro, Carter and Jason and is the younger sister of Nate. Jessica is said to live in England spending her childhood at boarding school there before she returns. She takes good care of her niece when her brother got into an accident in England. She has a thick English accent which is said to be developed while studying there.  
Looks: Jessica has long curly honey brown locks which compliments her brilliant green eyes. Her skin is very fair and her face is shaped in an oval. She is described by Taylor as 'very hot' and 'young' for her age. She stands at a height of 173cm because of her modeling job. **

**Joyce Curtis  
17-18  
Ex-girlfriend of Stan Santiago  
Looks: Joyce is said have strawberry blonde pin straight hair with hazel eyes. Her skin is flawless and with a golden tan. She stand at a height of 170cm. **


End file.
